otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Enemy Within: Love Thy Neighbour
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs category:Classic Political logs category:Classic New Luna Militia logs category:Classic New Luna logs category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs ---- Residential District - New Luna - :Small but sturdy stone-and-log homes make straight lines all through the District, almost military-style. A few of the residents seem to have taken advantage of the lush alpine foliage that grows naturally here, and have constructed small gardens near their properties. The western wall of the city casts a shadow over the District for about half of the day, so it's a wonder the plants still survive. Many residents sit out in front of their houses in lawn chairs, sipping cans of their favorite beverage and chatting with the neighbors. The roads here are of crushed stone, still new enough to be sharp to the feet. The widest road leads back to North Main Street. ---- The Residential district is usually quiet, and the accident that caused the house fire has been cleared away. It's a sunny afternoon, with the birds chirping in the trees nearby and there isn't a cloud in the sky... Tranquility you could call it. Jayna's currently out in the front yard, the right side of her face is badly bruised, with one of her light brown eyes swollen shut. There's a few hovercars outside of her log house. Larin is wandering the residential district of Jasper today apparently. In one hand he's got a half-eaten piece of fruit resembling an orange and in the other hand he has a catalog detailing various 'implements of self-defense'. His path takes him up a sidewalk along the houses. Lucius is inside the small 2 story stone house which was rented out for the NLM's purposes, unknown to the residents of the neighbourhood of course, as all the troops are in plainclothes. Pfc. Raney and Donatus are upstairs in the command centre, sharing a bag of chips and both drinking coffee, while Lucius himself is currently brewing a new pot. Urfkgar ambles up the from North Main Street with Wiley. Taking a route that streers clear of Jayna's street despite possibly going through a back yard or two. His eventual goal, for the record if he gets stopped prior to reaching it, is the backyard of Lucius's place. Wiley walks along, following the zangali. While saying "they should really pave the street. A team of specialist could get it done in a week" Grayback strolls into the district from the main street, trailing along a bit behind Wiley and Urf, paws tucked in his pockets, humming softly to himself. The mention of specialists on a planet which has a majority population of Lunites, it mightn't be a good idea. Just lucky for Wiley, no one had heard... Well, people didn't even notice Urf. Except for a small child in one of the yards, who just stares up at the big people as they pass. Well, little Tommy watches as the Demarian passes, points a finger and declares, "KITTY!" With Larin approaching, Jayna's attention drifts across to the Ship's Security detail. "Hey," she greets softly, raising a hand a brush hair out of her face. She goes back to talking to her neighbour about the accident, and seems a bit moarnful about it. At the greeting, Larin looks up from his catalog and responds back, "Shit. What happened? Are you alright?". Except with a mouthful of orange it's barely at all intelligble. He chews, swallows and tries again. "Hey. What the hell happened? Do you need help?". The magazine gets folded up and tucked into his jacket. Lucius starts to whistle a tune to himself, drumming a finger against the kitchen counter as he waits. His eyes pass over the rest of the kitchen. "Huh. Wish I was a contractor still.. I'd redo this whole place." A beep comes from the machine, and the Martian smiles, reaching to key his commlink. "Coffee's ready, boys." He pours himself a cup, puts a bit of cream into it and then opens the back door, strolling out into the backyard. Not letting little Tommy and his kitty spotting skills get in his way, Urfkgar continues to the backyard, reaching it before too long. On the way, he tells Wiley, "Go place. See stuff do. No all times do stuff. Morerer times no do stuff." Wiley while following the Urfkgar, He still can't stop thinking how bad the roads are. He then flashes a smile at little tommy, Then continues to follow Urfkgar in a slow motion fasion. Grayback's ears perk up at the shout of 'KITTY!'. A smirk working its way onto his muzzle, he turns to look for the source, and upon spotting it, walks in that direction, his 'kitty' curiousity getting the best of him. "I'm fine," Jayna replies to Larin, smiling softly. "Just tripped over..." That smile looks a bit rueful at the end. "I'm clumsy at times." She then takes a deep breath, and adds, "No... I'm not going to lie anymore... Someone hit me, and now he's dead." She motions with her hand towards the partly burnt out building down the road. Little Tommy isn't exactly old enough to know stranger danger. So upon Grayback's approach, little Tommy rushes over in a blurr of activity slings his arms around the Demarian's leg, effectively clinging. "Kitty!" The big Lizard and the Sivadian aren't worried about. "Would you mind keeping it down?" Asks Lucius of the newcomers as they come into view, eyebrow arched. "With all do respect, Chief." The newcomer, Wiley, gets a simple nod of acknowledgement, while Grayback has evidently gone to pursue little Tommy and scar him for eternity. "Some people are trying to do infiltration and undercover work here." He motions towards his cup of coffee. "What's the deal, Chief? New plan?" Protect and serve. "Your husband?", Larin inquires, the characteristic smirk dropping from his lips rather quickly. His eyes flick back to where she is pointing and then back to her. "...or just an acquaintance?". As time passes he starts to look visibly angry even if the perpetrator is dead. Perhaps it just spoiled his chances to knock some sense into the dearly departed? Grayback lets out an audible 'OOF!' as he is summarily tackled by a speeding train in the form of a rambunctious kid. "Altheor's fire!" he yelps. A moment's glance is paid to the clinging child, and then to the gathering from which he came. "I think I'd best get you back to your folks, scamp." he says with a grin, and begins to limp his way to the nearby yard, gently lifting the child with each step. "Stupid softskin no say stuff stupid softskin see. Urf think stupid softskin no see stuff. Urf go see stuff stupid softskin see no say see," says the Zangali to Lucius in the backyard of the rental property. He gives a vague wave and says, "Urf here. Stupid softskin girly no here. Stupid softskin girly no hear stuff Urf say." Then, he points at Wiley and says, "Stupid softskin want do marine stuff. Here. See marine stuff no do stuff all times." "Ex," Jayna replies to Larin, and then shaking her head. "He was a pig." Her bottom lip starts to tremble and she looks to the ground and sniffles a couple of times. Her fringe falls forward, hanging over her face. "He didn't deserve to go like that. Little Tommy doesn't let go, still clinging to his new found friend. The youngster looks up to the Demarian and comments, "You remind me of Mister Poop-poop... But he's dead now... Mommy says that he got runneded over by a ship and the NLM ate him. My name's Tommy... What's yours, kitty?" Grayback raises an eyeridge at that comment, and it gets a chuckle in response. "Indeed.. umm.. ahem. That's quite interesting. My name's Grayback." he says, continuing to limp his way over towards the yard. Larin doesn't seem quite so convinced about how the guy deserved to go out but the anger subsides for now turning into a frown. "It was the hovercar accident?", Larin inquires. Again he looks back towards the building, surveying the scene at a distance. "That's absolutely incredible. I haven't observed very much, Urf, other than her boyfriend or husband of some sorts was beating on her. So I took the neighbourly role to tell him his place. He speeded off and exploded into a house. Not much more to tell, other than I've a line in at this point." Says Lucius, taking a sip of the hot liquid. " There was a tractor delivered to the back of her house, and then it was hover trucked somewhere. We couldn't triangulate where it headed. A few visits here and there, mostly New Lunites by the judge of things and a party on Wednesday. Besides yesterday.. nothing. If you want to move on her tell me and I'll go in and get geared up. Otherwise the adviseable thing would be to wait, Chief." Urfkgar is standing in the backyard of Lucius's rental property. He tells the sergeant, "What stupid softskins go thingy? What do all go place?" He looks back over at Wiley and asks, "Stupid softskin girlies like stupid softskin? All want grabass?" The Residential district is usually quiet, and the accident that caused the house fire has been cleared away. It's a sunny afternoon, with the birds chirping in the trees nearby and there isn't a cloud in the sky... Tranquility you could call it. The NLM is currently at the rental house, with Grayback and his little Lunite grown, Tommy, too. Jayna and Larin are currently talking outside of Jayna's house. "Yes," Jayna replies meekly. Her shoulders slump down, and that same little rueful smile tugs at her lips once more. "It was the accident." She doesn't say much more than that. But she does introduce herself. "I'm Jayna." Little Tommy continues to look up to Grayback grinning. "Grayback? That's a funny name... I'm going to call you Mister Poop-poop. That's a good kitty name," With the limp towards the yard, Tommy continues to cling to the Demarian's leg, not releasing his grip. Grayback lets out another chuckle as he limps along, doing his best not to jostle the child too much. "Well... I've been called worse." he says. Nearing the nearby gathering, he looks around for some parental rescue with a look that's almost pleading. Lucius gives a tentative shrug of his shoulders to the Chief, glancing about the backyard. "I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, Chief... there's been no obvious activity if that's what you're saying, nothing that we could say is suspicious or overtly terrorist." "Larin Weyr.", Larin introduces himself aswell. "I uhm ... didn't mean to intrude but I used to be with the Sparta PD so maybe I've got just a little bit more of that protect and serve going on than is healthy or polite." Again a glance over his shoulder. "It's odd for that sort of stuff to happen isn't it? I mean those things come with all sorts of failsafes don't they?" "Who go thingy stupid softskin sayeded?" reiterates Urfkgar; although, it's dubious if this clears anything up. "Sayeded stupid softskins go place. What stupid softskins go place? What stupid softskins go place do?" It's not a free-food day, or anything similiar, but Boomer is still here making the strolls. E@emit It's not a free-food day, or anything similiar, but Boomer is coming in to work today. "Fuckin' New Luna's fuckin' lack of fuckin' proper modern day fuckin' transportation. Fuck." Huff, huff, huff. He's got to walk allll this way. Real shame. Jayna protectively folds her arms over her stomach, and then glances back up to Larin. She shakes her head to clear some of the hair from her face. "I'm not a mechanic," she says, as her brow furrows slightly. There's a look of concern on her face, and her eyes open wide. "Do you think that someone.... Oh no," she shakes her head. "Why? They promised that they wouldn't do anything if I helped them." Little Tommy continues to cling, and makes a face when he notices the Zangali coming into range. He waits until the Demarian's leg is on the ground, and then slips off. The youngster continues to follow Grayback. "Aunty Debbie says that cats are hard to herd... Is that true Mister Poop-poop? Do you have hairballs?" No, not parental rescue in sight. Possibly it is a free-music day or something, however. Whatever the reason, Scheur is wandering up behind Boomer, aura glowing matte green. She looks around quietly, staying silent for now. "Oh, the party. Actually, yes. Slightly disturbing, in fact. We saw a couple of NLM members, one looking to be on command staff. Haven't gotten any names from the images, but when we pass it up to intel I bet we can. I didn't want to risk it on the airwaves. This is sensitive.. and if someone on the command staff is rotten.. Well, we don't know how high this goes." Luc replies with a bit of a sigh. "Wasn't much besides a standard party. Drinking. Probably some smoking. Maybe even some snorting. Not like we give a shit about that on New Luna. Probably some getting nasty, too." Urfkgar grunts and nods. He says, "Urf kill stuff. Stuff go place morerer times? Morerer stuff go place? No morerer stuff go place morerer times? What stuff stay stupid softskin girly place?" "What are you talking about, Jayna?", Larin asks, plucking the green-lensed sun-glasses from his eyes and attaching them to his clothing. "Who are they?". He bites his lip for a second as he thinks things through. Considering the new tone of the discussion, Larin takes a step closer and lowers his voice. "I think I might be able to help if you can tell me what you know. We recently had something simillar happen to our ship ... and maybe it's related. Either way I know people. They could help." Grayback shakes his head slightly, continuing to chuckle. "No, thankfully, I don't." he says. Looking around, heads into the yard proper. "Let's see if your folks are around." Boomer continues up to the rental house like a real champ, muttering out a greeting and a salute to one of the guards for duties. Then he begans to set up. "So, what's the fuckin' deal over on these parts?" Volouscheur offers a feeling of greeting to one of the guards, saluting and then asking him, on a tight band so that only he hears, ~They're all inside, right?~ Wiley looks at Urfkgar and wonders why he asked if girls liked him, while looking at the big houses and the blue sky. Jayna shakes her head, and takes a step back away from Larin. "I... I won't talk about it," she quietly stammers out, as she looks around the area. Her eyes dance from one position to another, and she shakes her head. "It's too dangerous." She leans in and then comments. "If they've done it... They've got you all marked as loyal to the current powers." Little Tommy's yard is just like every other yard that has a four year old there. Toys are scattered here and there, but their appears that no one is home and the back door is ajar. Like a mini-shadow, the Lunite child continues to remain with Grayback. "You've got a pwetty tail," Tommy comments, as he tries his hardest to get it. "Mister Poop-poop had a tail like that... But the NLM eated it... You wanna saucer of milk? Mommy has cows milk and goats milk. Mister Poop-poop likeded milk." Grayback lets out a soft 'Yipe!' as Tommy succeeds in snagging hold of his tail.. "Um.. no thanks, I already had a drink." he says with a grin. Looking at the ajar door, he decides to throw inhibition to the wind and walks to it, pulling it open slightly, knocking on it with a bit of force. "Hello.. anyone home?" Lucius shakes his head. "No one from the militia's gone there again. Just mostly some New Luna civvies and a few offworlders. And that tractor being delivered then taken away a couple of days later." Downstairs is Pfc. Donatus who glances upwards as Boomer and Scheur make their entrance into the house. "Close the door." He deadpans. "Discreetness is an asset." Up in the attic, Pfc. Raney has gotten his new mug of coffee. And is now watching the conversation closely. "Sarge, looks like some chump and Jayna are having a convo. And she's looking a mite uncomfortable. Spook like, and all, like when ya see people talking about their drug habits. Might wanna come upstairs for a looksee." Larin gives a casual look over his shoulder and then back to Jayna. "You're in deep, Jayna. If they've got no qualms in rigging someone's car to explode how much value do you think they put on life?", Larin asks in a hushed tone. "They aren't going to sit around when they've got someone who could spill the beans on the whole operation. The way I see it you've got one of two options: be quiet and wait for them to come clean up the mess they left behind when they trusted you or you could come with me and we could get things settled. Like I said I know people. Influential people. They could protect you." He pauses for a moment and starts a new line of inquiry, "How did you help them?" "Good," grunts the Zangali. "Urf no want kill morerer stupid softskin bosses." He looks back at Wiley and asks, "What stupid softskin know talk stupid softskin girlies? Stupid softskin girlies like talk stupid softskin? Stupid softskin girlies stupid softskin grabass morerer times?" Volouscheur closes the door and nods to Donatus. She glances upwards as she catches a bit of Raney's words, glancing at Donatus again, ~Is anyone invited to go watch?~ Wiley Reply's to Urf "Im okay with girls been out of practice for a while, haven't tryed any girl's in luna" then looks around to see if anyone else is around, then wispers to Urf "are you good with girls". Jayna leans into talk quietly with Larin, a faint smile playing on her lips. "Can you help me and my family get out of here?" she requests, rather quietly. She's completely disregarded what he's just said. "I can make it worth your time..." There's a wink at the end. "Else... They're going to come after me. I can't do it anymore. It was fun at first, it still is fun. But this is bad stuff." The door creaks open, revealing a sparce hallway. "Mommy and daddy are at a meeting," Tommy informs the Demarian. The house has a strange smell to it, and it's not drugs. Homemade explosives to be honest. "Grandpa's home." If Grayback was to go further into the house, he'd notice some diagrams of what appears Hancock station and the Greenville Army barracks on the wall. There's a strange flag hanging on the wall, well it's the current New Luna flag with a sickle and hammer right in the middle. Grayback pokes his head in a ways, looking around for the boy's parents, when his sensitive sniffer picks up a scent that's... not what you'd find in your average family domicile. What his eyes find is even more distressing to him.. "By the fire... " he says softly to himself. As subtly as he can, he takes a look around to see what else he can spot. That seems to push Lucius's button, right where it needs to be. "Forget about that shit Chief. Looks like things might be getting spicy outside." Lucius places his half finished coffee on a little table outside and quickly goes in, feet stomping up the stairs to the command centre in the attic. "Whatcha got for me?" He asks. Raney points at the screen. "Looks like he's giving her the one two. And it /don't/ look like a pickup if you know what I mean, Luc." The Sergeant gives a nod. "We'll observe for a bit longer. I'm going to prep to go in. It's Larin Weyr, he works for the Haste and the Brigadier General. Frankly, I have no idea where Ryan stands on this. We'd be better to move in before they move anywhere else. Chief?" He hollers down to Urf, already moving for his Bag of Goodies ™ and beginning to pull out a variet of fun devices. Namely boots, BDU, body armour (other than his vest which he wears) and a few weapons. Donatus gives Scheur the okay, waving her upstairs. "Go right ahead, Scheur." He says with a smirk. "You might be useful. We haven't gotten any listening devices in, yet." Jayna rolls for a Fair level with a modifier of 0. The result of the roll is Good. "We're going to slowly start walking away.", Larin whispers back to her. "I can help you but ...". Larin looks around again trying to spot anything amiss. "Things are too quiet after an accident like that. They've got to have someone watching you. We're going to just have a chit chat somewhere safer, alright?" The whole while he talks to her he keeps a smile on his lips just so the causual observer might not notice anything amiss. "Urf no grabass," the Zangali tells Wiley. He follows Lucius, motioning for Wiley to do likewise. Once upstairs, he eyeballs the screen somewhat irritably. He says, "Stupid softskin no work here. Stupid softskin do stupid stuff no talk marines do marine stuff. Urf bash stupid softskin. Urf bash stupid softskin boss. No now. Now. See stuff say." The pissed off Zangali is anything but a casual observer. He tells Lucius, "Stupid softskin. Make stupid softskin grabass all times. Stupid softskin girly. Here. Now." Boomer has been a silent follower for most of this time, though he snorts at Urfkgar's classic use of Terran Standard. "Fuckin' classic there, chief. I'm gonna keep that in mind to use anytime someone annoys me." Volouscheur makes her way up to the attic to observe what's going on, watching silently. Her aura dims until it's little more than marsh-light, but it remains matte green. Wiley listen's to Urf's comment, then proceeds to follow him and lucius. Once upstairs he looks aroud at his surroundings "hmm weird" then proceeds to lok around. He says to Urf "Your language is strange, never head it before". "O... Okay," Jayna replies, rather nervously to Larin. She raises her hand up and then brushes more errant hair from her face. She offers a nervous smile, and glances around the area. "Thank you... You don't know how much this means. Grandpa doesn't hear the sneaky Demarian, sneaking around sneakily. In the first room that Grayback enters, is what appears to be a sniper rifle. Though, upon closer inspection, the firing pin is missing. "Mommy talks about hunting all the time," Tommy tells Grayback. "Mommy said that he was a nasty nasty man that she said should die... She made him dieded and cleaned up New Luna a bit." The rifle isn't even locked up and there are several boxes of ammunition close at hand. There's also something else... It appears to be several different blocks, grey in colour. Homemade plastique explosives, perhaps? Grayback's eyes widen as he looks at the rifle, and they widen even more when he hears the words which innocently spill from the young child's mouth describing something akin to homicide. Softly, he mutters. "Well.. uh... that's... that's nice kid. Well, I need to get going, got things to do." Quietly, he heads back towards the door, quickly beginning to realize he's in no man's land. He offers the child a jaunty wave. Within the period of a few minutes Lucius is suiting up, first strapping his boots on, then getting his trousers and finally his shirt. Then he replaces his vest and other body armour on. In the end, he's strapped his belt on and loaded up his guns, tucking them away in their holsters. Raney points to the screen, tapping on it with an outstretched finger. "Looks like they're moving away." Sergeant Castus, popping his helmet on his head glances to Urf. "I don't know what the fuck they're doing but who the fuck knows where he's taking her? Scheur, can you try to listen to what they're saying telepathically or something? Chief, we gotta make a move now or things could go south." He declares. Into his comm, "Donatus, get suited incase we need to move." Downstairs, the other Martian grunts something inaudible and slowly lumbers over to his own duffel bag in one of the downstairs rooms. Whistling some tune to himself he tosses out gear onto his bed, beginning the same process that Lucius just went through. Larin nods lightly, and looks over at her with a smile. He leans in as if to whisper some endearment while reaching for her hand. "Just play along. Act natural. New boyfriend after the old one right? I'm gonna get you somewhere safe and then we can talk about what went on and come up with a plan alright?", Larin murmurs. He stops for a moment. "Do you have a car?" "Stupid softskin," grunts the Zangali as he eyeballs Lucius. "Urf _sayeded_ stuff no go. Fix. Make stuff no go. No go here look stupid grabass softskin marine." He looks around and grunts, "Stupid softskin." He points at Wiley, "Say stupid softskin. Stupid softskin girly. Here now. Stupid stuff no no do stuff say. Say Urf say. Here. Now." He points at the images of Larin and Jayna in case there is any confusion as to which stupid softskin and stupid softskin girly he's talking about. "Chief, I don't think anyone knows anythin' you just said." Boomer says, fairly sure if his tone is any indication. I think he wants you to go get the fuckin' girl an' bring her here though. Unless someone can mesh together better then my ass." For her part, Scheur sits down on the floor and starts trying to listen in on the conversation going on between Larin and Jayna. Her aura flares dark green accented with orchid, released from her control. Wiley looks at Urf with confusion, while looking around for a answer to what he just said.Then he walks over to a wall and leans on it dreaming of the day he understands what the zangali says. "Alright," Jayna murmurs, taking Larin's into her own and squeezing tightly. "No... I don't have a car... Too expensive. I'll try my hardest... But what if, they're watching?" She leans in close to the Hastian, most likely trying to get some peace. "What if they shoot at us?" "See you Mister Poop-poop!" Little Tommy calls out to Grayback as he retreats. Completely ignorant that the Demarian is attempting to be quiet on depature. There comes a grumbling from deeper inside the house. "Ah, shut up ya lil' shit!" Gramps is grumpy. Grayback's tail begins to flick at a rapid pace, and his ears lay down as 'Grampa' pipes up from another room. He picks up the pace, still doing his best to keep quiet as he makes for the door. "Why.. why does this crap happen to me..." he mutters. "What the fuck would you like him to do? Wave his hands in the air and crow like a bird? Try to seduce Jayna? She's easy as hell, but what's the point? We've a small window. Send him out if you like, you're the OIC here. It goes against my suggestion though and we've got no clue where Weyr is going to take her." Lucius throws his hands up in the air, exasperated. He doesn't make any effort to change out of his gear, though. Donatus is moving slowly, taking some more sips of coffee as he straps on some of the various trinkets that Marines carry. "Right.", Larin replies with a nod. He brings them into a brisk pace away from the house, heading towards hopefully a less creepy enviornment with more people to get lost in. As they walk he gives Jayna's hand a reassuring squeeze every so often. With any luck they'll keep up the pace. The orange was thrown haplessly on the street long ago so that his freehand could rest subtely on the inside of his jacket, where his finger absently strokes the trigger guard of one of his pistols. "Marines go. Make stupid softskin stupid softskin girly. Here. Now," grunts the exasperated sounding Zangali as he watches Larin try to walk off with the subject of their investigation. The membrane on his good eye is flickering back and forth. "Urf no care morerer stupid softskin see marines. Urf want bash stupid softskin. Stupid softskin marines no kill." "I'll follow the fuckin' Sargeant." Boomer says, slapping on a helmet, and adjusting the strap. "Fuckin' helmet's fucked up though." ~I'm not sure it's a good idea, Sarge,~ warns Scheur. ~She's desperate and something's got her scared. If we charge in there, she might end up jumping the wrong way and making the whole thing worse.~ Wiley looks at Urf, wondering what else we might find. The 'fugitive' doesn't say anything as she walks along with Larin. Jayna's trying her hardest to keep herself composed and to avoid the panic that's most likely starting to settle in. There's people starting to peer from the windows now, faces against the glass, just watching Larin and Jayna as they go on their way. Grandpa doesn't get up to see who Tommy was talking to. He just stays in his location in the house. Tommy doesn't follow either. Grayback takes his streak of good luck, and high tails it out the door and into the street, getting away from the house before stopping to catch his breath and collect himself. "Ok... time to figure out what to do with it." he mutters, and begins wandering off towards the city proper. "Roger that one." Lucius jumps up from his seat, grabbing his rifle and, more importantly, checking the power cell on the pulse pistol he carries - one with stun function. He cobbles his way downstairs, just as Donatus emerges from his own room, ready to go. "Anybody else in the house who's coming get down. Stow it, Scheur, we don't have a choice. Donatus and Boom, go out the back of the house. I want you to get to the end of the block and then flank them, cutting them off. Be SURE that your insignia is very visible. I'm going to go out of the front door as you leave. I'm going to declare the fact that we're NLM as soon as I'm spotted. Look mean and carry your lethals, but use stun if you've got it and it comes to that. Raney, you gear up too. Hold the house with the Chief. Last thing. You come under fire from somewhere else.. well, defend yourselves." As people start to appear in the windows, Larin looks a little less at easae. His stride picks up, into a near run and he practically drags Jayna after him. Jayna on his left hand and now his pistol comes out drawn and chargeing in his right hand. "Don't stop.", Larin shouts at her, as he appraoches the end of the street he makes a dash right to cut through a lawn towards an intersecting street. The Zangali grunts vaguely at Lucius and Volouscheur, shaking his head as he watches Larin and Janya walk, then run away. He says, "Stupid softskin girly kill stupid softskin. Stupid softskin girly mudbraineded stupid softskin. Stupid softskin do stuff stupid softskin girly need. Stupid softskin girly no need morerer. Stupid softskin girly kill stupid softskin. Urf wanteded no marine go talk stupid stuff. No marine no go. Marines go now. Stupid softskin. Stupid softskin girly do stupid grabass stuff." He pulls out his commlink and extends it towards Lucius, saying, "Say stupid softskin floaty thingy no go. Say stupid softskin floaty thingy go. Urf kill stuff." Boomer nods to show he understands, then moves to head off in the direction he was 'commanded' to go in. There's a general feeling of frustration from Scheur, but she doesn't argue. Nor does she start to suit up and get armed, however; she's only just arrived, so her armor isn't here - and she doesn't have any weapons with her. Instead she...sits. Jayna does run indeed, right beside Larin. Being tall, it doesn't take much of an effort to keep up with shorter Lunite Male. Stopping, not on her life. The faces continue to watch from the windows, and several poeple make their way out of the houses. Mixed expressions on the dozen or so faces, some of disguist, some of annoyance, and some just simply curious. "Already got one, Urf. Go!" Lucius yells, not waiting for any further confirmation. He runs to the door, quickly opening it and grasps his rifle in both hands. "They're going for it!" Raney comms down. Then the Martian breaks into a full out sprint towards the direction in which Larin and Jayna are running, pumping hard on his legs to try and get there as soon as he can. His rifle is now cradled in both arms. "NLM! FREEZE, WEYR! STOP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Bellows his voice in the lovely suburb's evening. At the same moment, Donatus moves out the back door to try and outflank the duo. Oh right. Larin will just stop, slow down, and ask, "What's the problem officer?". Well with all this running, shouting, and curses directed towards him ... Larin does the only sensible thing. He keeps booking it through lawns, over obstacles and hopefull onto the next street. His finger is kept firmly underneath the trigger guard as he flees, ready to blast anything that intends to get in his way. The Zangali shakes his head and speaks on the commlink after he eyes a small that he removes from a plastic bag taped to the side of the device. He gets the trans channel, and he talks to the ferry main office, saying, "Thingy. No move. Move. Urf kill stuff. No know Urf? Urf marine boss." Volouscheur remains sitting where she is, closing her eyes and not really doing anything. The people who are starting to come out of their houses, start yelling taunts, booing and hissing at the suited up NLM figure of Lucius and the other Marines. "Fuck off you pigs!" comes one of the calls, then another of, "Capitalist dog! Go back and make love to your masters!" and also one directed towards Jayna and Larin by an eldery gent, "Get off the lawn! Damn kids" With these calls, more people start to leave their houses. They don't look particulary happy at the moment, especially with NLM in 'their' area. Jayna's running as fast as she can. Panting and puffing as she goes. "WEYR YOU FUCKING MORON, STOP!" Lucius doesn't, however, practice what he preaches. Oh no - the marine continues to run behind Larin. Donatus, having flanked in the backyard of the house doesn't seem particularly inclined to be coming even close to outflanking Larin, as the man's gone in the opposite direction. Still, he tags along, now tailing the Sergeant by a few seconds. The chase is OOON! Sarge notes the taunts in his mind, but pays no mind to them. "Oh Fuck.", Larin growls as he works the running bit. His eyes go over the blur of faces and eventually the look of agitation turns to a smile. He thinks. He thinks quick. "Help us! Help us, comrades!", Larins bellows as he continues to run. Maybe that will slow the chase a bit? MIND THE GARDEN GNOME! Urfkgar continues to try to extort promises of compliance from the ferry operators as he leaves the building and sets off at a lope for the docks. He doesn't worry about streets, either, cutting cross country across yards and fences. He growlss sweet nothings at his commlink like, "Stupid softskins no do stuff Urf say. Urf kill stupid softskins. Stupid softskin no move. Stupid softskins move. Urf make stupid softskins marines. Urf train stupid softskins. Urf trainededed stupid softskins. Urf make stupid softskins do all stuff morerer stupid softskins killeded." The 'moron' known as Weyr doesn't stop, same as Jayna. Both of the 'fugitives' continue to run, zipping through alleys, down back streets and other such. At Larin's pleas for help from the local community, twelve or so men from the local community give chase of Larin and Donatus. As expected, they're off different fitness levels, fat, skinny, fit. If someone was monitoring the communication of the houses, then they'd notice there'd an increase in the amount of outgoing calls. Upon Urf's run across the country side, there's one thing he'd notice... A bulldozer... With some metal welded onto it. Lucius has lost line of sight with his quarry. He slows down for a moment, allowing the other Marine to catch up to him then continues in his chase, now moving according only to his gut feeling - where he thinks these bloody lunatics have gone. Then, he notices the men behind. Lovely. "This isn't good. CHIEF, GET THEM OFF US!" He comms, looking about for Larin and Jayna. The Zangali does indeed notice the bulldozer, and he shifts the direction of his pleasant cross country lope to move in that direction. He speaks into his commlink, "What? All scram go stupid softskin floaty thingy place." Volouscheur attempts to speak with Jayna. The woman's mental state is going to make it difficult at best, but she can at least try. ~You can trust me. Head for the ferry. I'll meet you there.~ Whether or not her attempt succeeds, she's going to get up and make her way out of the house carefully, making her way out of the town. To whoever's left in the house, she says, ~You heard the Chief. We're leaving /now/, folks. Let's try and get out of here in one piece.~ Wiley is looking around wondering if he should get involved in whats around, he then decides to kneel down and have a little think before he decides to do anything. That gut feeling Lucius', it seems to be a dead end finder at the moment... As that's what Lucius runs into, if he ignored the backdoor that's present. White picket fences, not only aethestic and a New Lunite dream. Mind you, The pickets also double up as weapons when pulled away from the fence itself. Well, that's four of Lucius' and Donatus' slowed down. Just leaves eight. Nothing can be seen of the two fugitives. This isn't just any bulldozer... It's got what appears to be metal plating weilded onto it. Thick metal plating. Doesn't appear all that interesting. There's a mob starting to form on the street right now, as more people start to cluster. Right outside of the NLM rented house, to be honest. Some have rocks, more fence palings, homemade pipe rifles. While others have more convential weapons, suchs as pistols and the occasional shotgun. Pfc. Raney grabs his rifle and checks it, grabbing at his bag and loading a grenade with a green tip into his underslung launcher. "Alright Scheur. Let's get the fuck out of here. You wanna lead us out?" Spotting the mob outside, he does what he really didn't want to. He begins to smash the equipment so that the enemy can't take it. Lucius and Donatus, meanwhile, come to a stop at the dead end. "Vae! Vacca foeda!" Donatus has turned around and is aiming his plasma rifle at the other end of the alley. The Sergeant, not seeing any other options at the moment, grasps his rifle and attempts to break open the door. "C'mon!" The Zangali seems vaguely interested in the bulldozer at best, but it is a convient place to talk on his commlink, and he uses it as such, climbing up ontop. He asks, "Stupid marines scram?" Scheur's reply to that is a simple ~Yes.~ She picks up a rifle of her own, pulling on a kevlar vest and aiding Raney in smashing up the equipment. As they do so, she keeps a weather eye on the mob outside, finally deciding, ~Okay, let's get out of here now. Back door.~ She calls up to Wiley, ~I'd suggest getting out of here /now/. Use the back door.~ Wiley stands up to look out of the window, and spots armed people in the streets. While looking at the window he realizes they are making there way to the front door, He then kneels down to think and realizes there is a back door and wonders if he could make it there. Does the door move? Certainly not, not even a creak from the wooden door. Does Lucius do anything to the door? Not really. He's most likely going to end up with a rather nice bruise on his shoulder after that. The mob continues to approach, with the four club weilding men, and their unarmed associates approaching upon Lucius and Donatus. Is that the ferry that Urf can see in the distance? Or could it be a butterfly? Who really knows... But it certainly does serve as a nice little observation post. *smash* There goes a lower window the NLM's rental property. Looks like someone isn't going to get their deposit back and will be black listed for future rental houses. Raney nods and runs his way downstairs, towards the back screen door. He doesn't even bother opening it. Using his rifle like a club he smashes it with the butt and then steps out. Lucius turns around to see the mob coming forward. "Hold them up, Don!" Donatus, meanwhile, is pointing his plasma rifle at the group of club armed men. Plasma is notorious for its splash effect. "HEY! BACK THE FUCK UP, UNLESS YOU ALL WANT NICE SUNBURNS!" Yells the heavy weapons man. Lucius again attempts to smash the door, with his other shoulder. Not getting an answer to his message on the commlink the Zangali speaks louder into the device: "Stupid softskin marines. Scram. No kill stupid grabass softskins. Hear Urf. Say hear Urf." Volouscheur follows Raney out the broken door, mentally scanning the area to see where the mob /isn't/. She starts heading in whatever direction will take them away from the mob and towards the ferry. Lucius just bounces off the door this time, doing less than before. The men don't run, but drop into a walk. Spreading out to cover the alley's narrow mouth. Two of the unnarmed men go forward, well they don't volenteer, but rather pushed forward. They look back to their coherts, could that be fear? That object comes closer, it's only a little butterfly seeking somewhere to land. Another object is thrown and another window shattered, and the mobs still remaining at the front of the house. "Burn the pigs out!" Comes one call from inside the crowd. Scheur'd pick up on the feelings of hate being produced from that mass of bodies. More civilians, armed in the same way, turn up to attend the mob. "They're going to attack us, Chief. We're in a dead end. Orders?" Says Lucius, reeling from the second attempt to knock down the door. Instead of opening fire with his rifle though, he simply pulls out his pulse pistol, setting it to stun and stands behind the crouched Donatus, aiming the weapon at the group. Donatus, meanwhile, pulls out a single shot stun pistol from his own holster. "So. Your call. You can all walk away from here scott free, and let us do the same. Or things can go in a different way. Suggestions, boys? We're all New Lunites here." Says Lucius, ice blue eyes intent. Urfkgar pretty much ignores the butterfly as he continues to speak on the commlink, this time trying to get marine HQ. He asks, "What marines go stupid softskin place? Urf here. Urf no see morerer stupid marine cops. Need cops stupid softskin place. Stupid softskins do stupid stuff." Then, he shifts back to talking to those on Jasper Point with standard comm frequencies, "All hear Urf. Stupid stuff do morerer stupid stuff. Urf kill stupid stuff. Urf smash all stupid place. Urf no need do all stuff. No do morerer stupid stuff." He shifts the commlink to send on the NLM channel once more and says, "No kill stuff. Talk stupid grabass stuff. No say kill." Hate. Hate is a very strong emotion - practically a beacon to someone with empathic abilities. As such, it is quite easy for Scheur to figure out which way /not/ to go. She leads Raney away from the house, continuing to scan the area in brief, frequent sweeps to see if the mob has moved - or if there's anyone else they should try and avoid. The crowd in the alley, all twelve of them now. Four with fence pales and eight without. "Get the fuck offa our land, your kinda at welcome here, pigs!" calls out one of the men from the back. This is greeted by a roar from the other eleven. Little bitty butterfly, flying around Urf's head. Where does it land? Well, it just happens to land on the tip of the Zangali's snout and sits there flapping its wings. Well, looks like Scheur and co got out of the observation post just in time. As the next object that's lobbed certainly isn't a rock. In Urfanese, more like boomstuff... Homemade boomstuff to be exactly. It doesn't a wonderful job of blowing out the glass, into the street and onto the mob... Mob mentally, the true darwinism factor. But there comes chanting anyway, as people poor into the house. Scheur and Raney don't encounter anyone, except for little Tommy, staring in the direction of the noise. Innocent curiousity. With one hand, Lucius grips his helmet, nodding at the transmission. "Roger that, Chief." Then he lifts his attentions back up to the crowd in front of him. Donatus has not moved. The Sergeant lets out a snort, though. "Well you're kind of blocking our way, to be honest. Perhaps if you'd be so kind to move we'd be able to get on our way." He deadpans. Urfkgar's eyes would cross if he had two of them. Instead, his good eye just moves to view the butterfly on his snout. He seems vaguely displeased. More so than he did previously, anyway. Climbing off the bulldozer and checking to see if he can enter the armored vehicle, he speaks in the commlink, "Urf want morerer stupid softskin marine cops here. Now." Okay, small child wandering the streets. Well, Jayna isn't known to have any kids - not living with her, anyways. But that doesn't always mean anything. So Scheur does the obvious: ~Hey, kid - where are your parents?~ She continues to keep a mental eye on the mob, to make sure that she'll know if they start moving towards her and Raney. There comes taunting from the gaggle in front of Lucius and Donatus. Just racial and political slurs. There comes a voice from behind the group, a new voice a different voice. "ENOUGH!" It's certainly a man's voice, one that carries authority and the mob certainly listens and then parts. A man dressed in civil attire and wearing a pair of glasses perched on his nose makes his way forward. "Lay down your weapons and hand over your comms, there isn't any need for unneeded blood shed... I trust that you are both intelligent men and will do so wisely." He doesn't appear the faintest bit concerned about the weapons being pointed towards the mob and himself. The butterfly flutters into life as Urf climbs down from his perch on top of the DIY armoured vehicle. There certainly is a way to open the door, it's called a door, which is unlocked. Little Tommy looks up to 'Scheur and giggles. "You're funny looking," he tells her, before answering her question. "I think mommy and daddy might be at that meeting..." He points in the direction of the now burning rental house. "Grandpa might be going hunting... I'm not allowed to go with him, but mommy woulda tooken me." "If you're telling us to surrender then I think you'll be sad to find that we will not do so. You seem to be the reasonable one here, though. So on the other hand, it would be in your interest to move out of the way and let us out of here. We will return to our base and that will be the end of things. Because that man who took Jayna Giltrov? You know the man who carried her off and screamed for his comrades?" Lucius asks rhetorically, not budging an inch. "Well, despite the way it looks, he is an unofficial government employee. We have one of your movement's people in custody. I happen to know she is quite important to the movement. You let us go now and we'll be willing to negotiate her return." Donatus is biting his lip, and whispers into his comm, "Chief, we could use some support here. Alleyway right by Billet Street." Now the Zangali is checking for wonder of wonders, keyless ignition. He tells his commlink, "Urf hear stupid softskin marine. Urf no hear morerer stupid softskin marines." As he examines the interior of the bull dozer he tries to get into contact with Marine HQ. "Need marines here. Now." Volouscheur(scheur) pages: Is my assumption that Scheur would know Jayna's last name correct? :) Volouscheur smiles to Tommy, ~Some people certainly think so, yes. What's your full name, kid? What are your parents' names?~ Raney looks a bit uneasy that they're sticking around to question some kid, but doesn't protest yet. Instead, he gets out his commlink and murmurs on the NLM channel, "Chief, this is Raney. Scheur and I have left the house and are on our way to the pick-up point." "Jayna Giltrov?" Hart asks, arching both brows before laughing. "That whore? She's as needed by any of us, as you need a hole in the head." The man wearing glasses pauses for a second, and then offers a smile. "You do understand that what you were and are conducting falls under the catergory of esponage... Which is an offense punishable by death, under your ruling." He slowly cracks his head from side to side. "I'm assuming that you're the butcher of Vollista..." His voice takes a up a mocking tone. "Terrible, terrible business, yes? But don't worry, we won't put you to death. Unlike your government, we're here for the people... Infrastructure, medical services... Equality. No difference between the rich and poor." It's the interior of a bulldozer... Not the most accomidating for a Zangali and it would be hard to close the door once Urf is in. Though, the keys are in the ignition. "Yeah, sure chiefie... We'll send someone over... ASAP." "Thomas McPherson... Mommy's called Rebecca and she calls Daddy a lying selfish prick" Tommy informs 'Scheur. "...Mommy said that I shouldn't talk to strange people... Where's Mister Poop-poop? He's my friend." "Sure, if you think that protecting yourself from people who are attacking you psionically butchering. Fortunately, this time we have stun weaponry." Lucius shakes his head. "Well, no. We were not infiltrating any organization, least of all a governmental one. We were simply taking up residence down the street. There was no espionage. You grossly misunderstand the way of the laws, sir. In any case, my point still stands. We have stun weaponry. You don't. Move out of the way and nobody gets hurt. If you threaten us then you'll drop and end up with terrible headaches and bruises. If you let us go, you're not losing anything. If you don't.. who knows what you'll lose?" On his comm he simply says, "CHIEF." Screw the door, the Zangali tries to crank up the engine. If he gets it, he speaks on the commlink, saying, "Stupid softskin marine. Say. No talk more. Scram. No scram. Say Urf here. Urf do stuff stupid softskins no like." Ruin wanders into the district, holding an open map and turning it around in his hands. "Planets," he mutters. "So much space you can't fit it on a map..." Eventually, he remembers to look at where he is. It doesn't seem to help. "Well, /this/ doesn't look like an industrial district...wonder where I went wrong..." and pauses. Mob? In the street? "Oh....drat." ~Well then, Thomas, you probably ought to go home. I'm sure your mother will worry if you aren't there,~ Scheur replies. Any plans which might've involved kidnapping Tommy are aborted; no need to further rile the populace if he's not Jayna's kid, after all. ~And I don't know where Mister Poop-poop is, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him.~ "Oh..." Hart says, rolling his eyes and then shaking his head and Lucius' words. "The grand poobahs of New Luna decide to take up residence with the commoners... I find that highly doubtful." With a single snort, he turns and starts to head away through the corridor that was left open. "For somebody I may of classed as intelligent, you've just cast the first stone... Tell your high lords that their time is near and the blood is on your hands." With that done, there comes a single, "Have an pleasent day. What's ever left of it." Just lucky for Urf that the engine turned over and caught first attempt, otherwise he would have been making broom-broom noises. Ruin, not exactly in the best of circumstances for one to wander into. There's no aggressive move made towards him. The crowd mentallity is focused on the burning house. "I WANT MISTER POOP-POOP!" comes the cry of Little Tommy. "I WAN' HIM KNOW!" There comes a stomp of the foot at the end, and then a crossing of his arms across his chest. Adjusting the strap on his rifle so that it's accessable yet stably in place, Lucius doesn't relent any of his grip on his pistol and remains wary. He begins to move forward through the corridor, eyes darting back and forth as he walks through the ranks, Donatus in tow. "What now stupid softskin marine?" asks the Zangali as he eyes the controls for the up armored tractor thing. Getting a good look at the cause and mood of the mob, Ruin manages to give a good impression of facepalming without actually doing it. Carefully, methodically, he folds up his probably-useless map and tucks it into one of his university jacket's pockets. He doesn't try to edge through the crowd, just around it - just to see the burned house, just to make sure there couldn't be anyone left in there alive. Huu-boy. Scheur offers a feeling of comfort to Tommy, ~If you go home, maybe Mister Poop-poop will have wandered back there.~ Raney says into his comm, "Uh...still on our way, Chief." The crowd glare at Lucius and cohort as they pass through the ranks. But they remain disturbingly silent. Hart remains of the end, and gives a mock salute and a grin to Lucius as he passes. "Comrade, iz good day!" One of the men exclaim's to Ruin, as he passes by him. Sure, even on the edge of the group has its inherant dangers. "NLM rats burn in nest of shit." It takes a bit after some random pushing a pulling on controls, but it appears to be a pretty basic control system for an earth mover. Urf might run over a few things getting the hang of it, but he's got an idea of what not to pull. "Mister Poop-poop went walking to take care of things... He waved to me when he left," Tommy doesn't seem content to leave 'Scheur and her associate. If 'Scheur goes, he'll most tag along... at a distance. "We're out of the alleyway, Chief. Where are you? Also I need a report, Private." Asks Lucius into his comm, ignoring Hart's salute and grin. The second query is aimed at Scheur or Raney, whoever chooses to answer. The two Marines, very visible targets, spot the crowd and glance about, trotting off to find some cover away from it. The Zangali doesn't waste too much time trying to figure out any more than the utmost basics of the bulldozer's operation. Apparently unwilling to leave it in the hands of the ever so friendly locals, he tries to drive towards the docks. He looks decidedly uncomfortable and cramped in the cab with any limbs not strictly necessary for driving the vehicle out the open door. He also has his head hanging out. He manages to yell at his commlink, "All go stupid softskin floaty thingy place." Ruin blinks at the stranger, a little warily. With more of an Ungstiri accent than he's used in years, he says, "Izvinitye, tovarisch, I am lost. What is happening here? I was seeking the industrial district and find this." Volouscheur comes to the obvious conclusion that talking with Tommy, entertaining as it might be, is not getting certain important things done. Like getting Scheur and Raney out of the town and down to the ferry. Scheur gestures to Raney and the two start to move off again, Scheur scanning the area for anyone who ought to be avoided. She calls back to Tommy, ~He might've finished what he needs to take care of, and gone back to your home, though. Why don't you go back and see if he's there?~ With the running and dartling Lucius, one of the mob notices him and then screams. "Captialist pigs!" A pipe rifle is hoisted to and discharged in the general direction of Lucius and his man. "Iz start of change," the Ungstiri accented man states to Ruin, eyeing the Lunite cautiously, even despite the sounds of gunfire. "Vi nyi from here... Vi vould know where it is..." "Fine!" Tommy says, obviously grumping at Volouscheur and storming off home. "I dun like you anyway!" Single shot rifle discharge. Yikes. Having concentrated on the comm message from Urfkgar and been more than a bit distracted by the noise of the crowd, he hadn't noticed anyone reaching for a weapon until to late. So, he does what he can and sidesteps the poorly fired bullet. He glances left. He glances right. "Donatus, through there!" Pointing to another nearby alley (across the street, anyways) which seems to lead off towards the main area of the town or at least to a path which will take them there, he darts for it. "C'mon!" The large Zangali is confined in the cab of the tractori with his head out the door. Apparently, he picks up on the pop over the noise from the tractor engine because he starts yelling at his commlink as he tries to rotate the tractor around. "Who shooteded?" "Nyet," Ruin replies easily, with a little smile. He doesn't seem too concerned. "From Greenville; was sent here by hoopin' zasranec ship captain to get some parts, got lost!" He shrugs in a 'what can you do?' sort of way. "What krisha you burn here?" The declaration that Tommy doesn't like her doesn't seem to bother Scheur at all. ~Be safe,~ she says to him. The noise from the commlink urges Scheur to move a bit faster, Raney following behind. He says into his comm, "No one's shooting near us, Chief." The man who shot at Lucius, mutters to himself and then runs across to grab a handful of rocks. The rest of the mob doesn't seem too inclined give pursuit. They're under the impression that they've just destroyed a symbol of Capitalism. "Iz kaptiliast big," the man states to Ruin. "... We burn NLM spying post... They cause problems. Trample working class." "That was at me, Chief." Comes Lucius's reply over the comm, stopping for a moment until the other marine has joined him at the the edge of said alleyway. "Moving to evac towards the ferry. This is quickly turning violent. It looks like this whole town is composed of the revolutionary crowd." To Donatus, there's a simple shake of the head and a couple of words in Latin. "Stercus accidit." Then the two of them begin to move for said objective, oblivious to the people behind them. The Zangali tries to to cause too much property damage as he works on getting the bulldozer from point A, where he is, to point B, where he thought the shooting came from. He tries to use the roads if they're available. If not, well, he does what it takes. Ruin nods, and - while he doesn't make any kind of show of it - backs away. "Spaciba, tovarisch," he says as he goes. "But I have to find my way..." he turns and - with long strides that don't look fast given how long his legs are - strides off, heading back to the main street. Walk, don't run. Just walk fast. Meanwhile, Scheur and Raney work on getting out of the town. Scheur is mentally scanning the area in brief, frequent bursts, trying to keep clear of anyone who's not a member of the NLM. Ruin - should he manage to cross within her range - might be made an exception. Or possibly not, considering the possible fate of Wiley. Without so much as a word between the two of them, Lucius Tullius Castus and Quintus Aemilius Donatus both stay low and move as quickly as they can towards the harbour area. They tuck their stun weapons away and grasp their main guns tightly as they move. "Where marines?" demands the Zangali over his commlink as he drives somewhat aimlessly around in the bulldozer in his search for the area the shot came from. "On our way out of the city, Chief," replies Raney. A brief thought from Scheur and he adds, "Scheur suggests you get out of there; all the rest of us are headed out, as far as we're aware. All that's left is the guys we're trying to get away from." And indeed, the two make it out of the area safely. Ruin walks with long strides to the main street - trying to seem purposeful more than panicked. He casually heads around a building...and is then doing the Full Harbor Panic Bolt as fast as his legs can take him. "Heading to the harbour." Comes Lucius's answer, disapearing through a backyard. They too are making it out safely, albeit through a different path than Scheur and Raney. The Zangali grunts disgustedly as he tries to get the 'dozer moving back towards the harbor. Scheur and company head for the harbor, avoiding anyone who's mind isn't recognized by Scheur.